


We're alive my dear (We decided to be infinite)

by targaryen_melodrama



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Ficlet, Is this a rarepair, POV Maria Rambeau, if so its an injustice dear God
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 14:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18527128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/targaryen_melodrama/pseuds/targaryen_melodrama
Summary: “Ready, baby?” Carol asks, grabbing her hand. She says it the same way does when they’re about to head into a fight, the same way she did all those years ago when they were getting ready for take off. Some things never change.“Ready,” Maria says, squeezing her hand.Maria’s not just taking a trip to Asgard for shits and giggles. It’s date night.





	We're alive my dear (We decided to be infinite)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my dear friend for beta'ing this.

“I hope this pleases the both of you. This is where my father and mother most enjoyed spending time together.”

The earnestness in Thor’s face is the only thing that prevents Maria from laughing.

He’s asking if she’s _pleased_? Has anyone who’s not a god or a superpowered human ever had such a beautiful view of the freaking galaxy?

It’s Carol who answers for the both of them.

“It’s perfect, Thor, thanks.”

He smiles at them both, and if she didn’t know better, Maria would think he was the god of joy of something. The guy radiates happiness (except on the battlefield, where he radiates lightning. ‘Cause he was the _god_ of _lightning_. _What the hell is my life?_ )

“I’ll be off then,” he says with a quick salute.

“Give Valkyrie our best,” Carol says, and since Maria hasn’t said thank you yet—she needs to pick her jaw off the floor first—and she was raised better than this, she adds, “Please, and thank you.”

“Will do, dear friends. She cannot wait for our next double date,” Thor says with the same excitement he’d had when Carol first suggested it. “Enjoy your meal!”

He’s gone in a second and Maria’s reminded that she’s not just taking a trip to Asgard for shits and giggles. It’s date night.

“Ready, baby?” Carol asks, grabbing her hand. She says it the same way does when they’re about to head into a fight, the same way she did all those years ago when they were getting ready for take off. Some things never change.

“Ready,” Maria says, squeezing her hand.

Their date night is one of these things that hasn’t changed much over two decades. They both value food too much to attempt conversation for the first fifteen minutes. Once the first round is finished, they toast (with Asgardian ale this time) to _flying high but always coming home_ (Maria is _not_ going to cry). They spend a few minutes worrying about Monica though she can more than take care of herself now, and circle back to training anecdotes from 20 years ago and TV episodes from 2 months ago (“I haven’t seen the _Killing Eve_ finale, no spoilers!”).

It’s perfect.

“You gonna finish that?” Carol asks. She’d been shy the first time she asked for Maria’s leftovers when she first came back: they used to eat the same amount, but getting superpowers meant you ate a shit ton. The first few times, Maria pushed her plate towards Carol, worried that there was something she needed she wasn’t getting. Now…

“Do I ever?” she asks with an eyebrow raised. “If I finish everything you’re gonna get to making those eyes at me, like a puppy who hasn’t been fed in days, and I like not feeling like a monster, thanks very much.”

Carol grins. “Nothing monstrous about a healthy appetite. Someone told me that years ago.”

“That person sounds real smart. I’d make sure I was treating them right if I were you.”

“I know.” Carol sobers instantly, then squeezes Maria’s hand to reassure her that nothing was too wrong. “Sweetheart?”

“What’s up?” Maria’s a little concerned, despite herself.

“I just...thank you. For—for treating me right.”

 _Despite all the bullshit,_ is what Carol doesn’t say.

Maria knows that these dates aren’t just for the heck of space travel: Carol feels like she needs to make amends, whenever and which ever way she can, even after all this time. And since there are only so many times Maria can say she forgives her, she figures she can indulge Carol a little and let her express her affection—and her apologies—in those grandiose ways.

So instead of telling her that she’d give Asgard  up a thousand times if it meant living the rest of their lives together, she grabs Carol’s hand, lays a kiss on her palm, and hopes she hears every unsaid _I love and forgive you_ in the two simple words she says back.

“You’re welcome.”

 

 **End**.

 

**Author's Note:**

> me to my friend in the movie theatre the second Maria showed up on screen: "Harold. Harold. _Harold_."
> 
> Title from Evergreen by Broods.
> 
> I am on [Tumblr](http://targaryenmelodrama.tumblr.com) if you wanna drop by!
> 
> (also the lack of Carol/Maria AND the lack of Thor/Valkyrie is like...absurd. Absolutely ridiculous. I'm gonna stop there otherwise we'll be here all day).


End file.
